Internado Panem
by Carmenchutu
Summary: Algunos creen en el amor, otros no; pero la vida de todos cambiará en este curso. Los personajes son de la magnífica Suzanne Collins, pero la trama mía. CatoXClove sobre todo, pero también de las demás parejas
1. Chapter 1

Hoy, último sábado de mes todos los alumnos del Internado Panem pueden ir a sus casas a visitar a sus familias.

Peeta, Annie, Madge, Gale y Cato han ido, por supuesto ¿cómo podían pasar más tiempo sin ver a sus familias?

Pero Katniss, Finnick y Clove no opinaban lo mismo, ellos se habían quedado en el internado inventándose una escusa para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad que les esperaba en casa. Finnick había dicho que no se encontraba bien, Katniss que tenía que estudiar para un examen de principio de curso y Clove… ella ni si quiera había llamado a sus padres para decirles que no iría a casa.

Katniss y Clove estaban en la habitación de los chicos con Finnick, cosa totalmente prohibida, pero hoy nadie se daría cuenta.

Mientras los tres charlaban animadamente sobre sexo, porros… (temas que les gustaban mucho, sobre todo a Finnick, Clove y Cato), Katniss estaba pensado en por qué sus amigos no habían vuelto a su casa ese sábado.

Miró a la pelinegra pecosa que tenía a su lado, observó atentamente a su mejor amiga e intentó comprender por qué ella no había ido a casa, nunca le había dicho nada sobre su familia, eso sería porque todo iba bien ¿no?, pero… por esa misma regla de tres ella no le había contado nada a Clove y su vida familiar se estaba desmoronando.

-Voy a cotillear las cosas de Peeta, seguro que no es tan chico bueno como aparenta ser. Dijo Clove en ese momento, sacando a Katniss de sus pensamientos.

-Tranquila, eso ya lo he hecho yo miles de veces y no hay nada, ni un condón, ni tabaco….Contestó Finnick.

-Pues que aburrido, seguro que sigue siendo virgen. Replicó Clove.

-Clove, no todo el mundo es una maestra del sexo como tú amiga mía, además a lo mejor no ha encontrado a su persona ideal. Contestó Katniss un poco enfadada.

-Eso suena demasiado a una cosa en la que no creo, el amor. Dijo Clove

-JAJAJAJAJA, es verdad que eres Clove o mejor dicho CK la loba solitaria, la que nunca pierde. Rió Finnick

-Muy gracioso Finnick Mujeriego Odair. Replicó Clove

Y los tres estallaron en carcajadas, la verdad es que ningún de los allí presentes era virgen, Finnick y Clove (junto con Cato) eran cazadores ya que no había chica, chico en caso de Clove, que se les resistiese, en cambio Katniss… bueno ella tenía a Gale, era su mejor amigo con derecho a roce… pero aquello no la llenaba.

El día pasó entre risas y humo, los tres parecían estar bien por fuera, cuando por dentro estaban destrozados.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era domingo, eso significaba día libre hasta las 23:00

Algunos pasarían el día estudiando o yendo a la ciudad. Pero Clove tenía un plan mejor, ese domingo había una gran fiesta en el Hueso, que era un lugar donde se hacían carreras de motos ilegales y eso la encantaba, bueno a ella y a Cato; él es el gran estorbo de toda aquella noche de fantasía.

Clove y Cato siempre se habían llevado muy bien, hasta una vez fueron mejores amigos, pero en verano todo cambió, empezaron a comportarse fríamente uno con el otro después de aquella noche…

Pero Cato Hadley no le iba a arruinar su gran noche, ella le iba a aplastar como a una hormiga en la carrera.

Clove iba pensado todo mientras andaba por el pasillo dirección a su habitación y cuando entró en la habitación se encontró una escena que no se le podría olvidar nunca.

KATNISS ESTABA DESNUDA ENCIMA DE GALE, EL CUAL ESTABA SOLTANDO UN GEMIDO EN ESE MOMENTO.

Clove en ese momento cerró la puerta de la habitación gritando ¨lo siento¨ y salió corriendo hacia la nada antes de que viera que la puerta se abriera y saliera una Katniss muy acalorada con la sábana alrededor del cuerpo.

Como vio a su mejor amiga correr por el pasillo decidió volver a la habitación con Gale.

Allí Gale terminó lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción de Clove, acto seguido se vistió y se fue dejando allí a Katniss sola, como siempre que se acostaban.

Esta se durmió hasta que llegó Clove otra vez a la habitación gritando

¡SOY CLOVE Y VOY CON LOS OJOS TAPADOS, POR FAVOR TAPAOS!

Katniss rio ante eso y la tiró un cojín a la cara.

-No me mires con esa cara Clove, ya lo sabías.

-Ya… bueno da igual, yo venía a decirte otra cosa…hoy es…

-Domingo y tienes carrera en el Hueso y quieres que te cubra, ya me lo sé Clove.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, bueno me voy a duchar y a prepararme quiero llegar antes que el rubio de bote.

-En serio, Clove, nunca entenderé porque ahora os lleváis tan mal, antes erais muy amigos…

-Las cosas cambian, amiga.

¿En serio quieres saberlo? A lo mejor fue porque nos enrollamos y siendo fríos el uno con el otro es la única forma que conseguimos no volver a hacerlo, pero también te preguntarás por qué no nos volvemos a enrollar ¿no?, muy fácil porque una de mis mejores amigas estaba y está por él, y yo no puedo volver a hacerla eso; Clove pensó todo esto mientras se duchaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya eran las 18:30 y la carrera empezaba a las 19:15, Cato estaba impaciente y no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, gritando a Finnick que si no se daba prisa se iría sin él.

-Cato relájate, que sólo es una carrera.

-No es sólo una carrera, si gano hoy a la enana de Clove llevaré una victoria más que ella, además que hoy te llevo para que me veas triunfar.

-Que obsesión tienes por ganar a Clove… a lo mejor no es una carrera lo que la quieres ganar… ¿no?

Con este comentario Finnick se llevó un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro

-No. Ahora vámonos.

Llegaron el medio ahora en la moto de Cato, el Hueso estaba hasta arriba, pero poco tardaron los amigos en encontrar a la bajita pelinegra entre la multitud.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver cómo iba vestida… estaba guapísima muy sexy, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados que le quedaban genial y una camiseta roja con un poco de escote que dejó a los dos embobados.

-¿Me podéis de dejar de mirar el culo y las tetas? Para eso ya están los babosos de esa esquina. Dijo Clove

-Eehh… ¿preparada enana para que te machaque? Preguntó Cato para desviar la conversación.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Hadley.

Antes de que Cato pudiera contestar se oyó la voz de Haymitch (el ¨jefe¨ del Hueso) gritar:

CORREDORES A SUS PUESTOS.

Cato y Clove salieron corriendo hacia la línea de meta con sus respectivas motos, dejando solo a Finnick, pero a este no le importó porque ya le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta a una morena de la que no sabía ni su nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos estaban expectantes, una vuelta y la carrera terminaría, Cato y Clove empatados en primera posición.

La curva más difícil se acercaba, la llamaban la Rompe-huesos, ya que muchos se habían caído en esa curva y se habían dejado la vida incluso.

-¡KENTWELL, SOLO UNO PUEDE PASAR POR LA ROMPE-HUESOS Y SER EL GANADOR, Y CLARAMENTE VOY A SER YO! Gritó Cato desde su moto

-NI LO PIENSES POR UN MOMENTO RUBIO DE BOTE. Contestó Clove, acelerando.

Pero se le fue el control durante un segundo, lo suficiente para que su cabeza pasara a centímetros del suelo y que el corazón de Cato, que iba detrás, se encogiera y dejara de latir por un segundo; gracias a sus reflejos Clove consiguió enderezar la moto a tiempo para pasar la meta la primera con su corazón aún en la garganta.

Celebró su triunfo dando tres vueltas en caballito en su moto, mientras Cato la miraba aún con el susto en el cuerpo, por un momento había creído que la perdía y eso no le gustó para nada.

Definitivamente sentía algo hacía esa pecosa y no se lo podía permitir, porque el amor estaba sobrevalorado, además él jamás se enamoraría, necesita ligarse a una chica, follársela e ir a por la siguiente.

-Clove pensaba que te ibas a caer de la moto y… ¿estás bien? . Preguntó un asustado Finnick.

-Mejor que nunca, acabo de ganar a Hadley. Contestó la pelinegra.

-Preciosa, ¿todo bien? . Preguntó Haymitch.

-Sí, tranquilo, por cierto ¿dónde está la bebida? Dijo Clove para cambiar de tema, ella también se había llevado un gran susto, pero ya está.

-Todo recto, CK- Contestó el jefe del Hueso.

Clove asistió y se dirigió hacia allí, y comenzó la gran fiesta, el alcohol, las drogas y todo tipo de cosas ilegales circulaban por el Hueso, lo único que se oía era mucho jaleo y algún que otro gemido de alguna de las chicas que estaban por allí.

Cuando eran las 22:30, Finnick estaba tan borracho que sus dos amigos tuvieron que irse de la fiesta cuando empezaba lo mejor.

Llegaron al internado a las 22:59, justo a tiempo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del internado y que la directora/sargento Alma Coin no les castigara por los siglos de los siglos.

Cato se ocupó de dejar a Clove en su dormitorio y después llevó a rastras a Finnick hasta la cama.

-Cato Hadley, creo que me he enamorado. Dijo de repente Finnick

-Y yo creo que estás muy borracho amigo.

-En serio lo digo, estoy enamorado hasta las trancas, sus ojos, su pelo, ella es perfecta.

-Bueno… y de ¿quién estamos hablando?

-De… An … Annie… Annie Cresta…

Cato estaba alucinando con lo que le había confesado su mejor amigo, el cual se había quedado dormido al instante y posiblemente a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de su confesión nocturna.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era fin de semana otra vez, la semana había sido relajada, no como el sábado que se avecinaba.

Estaban Madge y Annie en su habitación, y ambas pensando en lo suyo.

-Se lo voy a decir. Dijo de repente Madge.

-¿El qué? ¿A quién? .Preguntó Annie.

-A Cato, que me gusta.

- ¿EN SERIO?

-Sí, he notado como me mira en clase, yo creo que siente algo por mí, que no ha olvidado cuando nos liamos.

Madge se lió con Cato hace ya mucho, casi cuando se conocieron, Cato intentó ligar con todas las chicas del grupo por parte de Katniss y Clove se llevó un puñetazo, Annie tan pura como ella es, le dio un no rotundo; pero Madge le dijo que sí, ella nunca se había liado con nadie y bueno Cato estaba como un tren.

Siempre ha pensado que fue un error, porque después Cato se olvidó de ella, como hacía con todas las tías.

-Bueno si tú estás segura, no tengo nada que opinar, ya sabes que estoy aquí para todo. Dijo Annie con una sonrisa amable, aunque por dentro temía que su mejor amiga terminara como la otra vez…

-Iré a la biblioteca para ver si está allí, deséame suerte. Dijo Madge dándole un abrazo a Annie

-Suerte.

Y dicho esto Madge salió de la biblioteca, dejando sola a una pensativa Annie.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca ciertamente estaba Cato, buscando información sobre las células y cagándose en todo por haber elegido ciencias, bueno y también pensado en cómo iba a dejar de pensar en cierta pelinegra.

Cuando de repente Madge entró a la biblioteca, Cato la vio, la sonrió y la dijo hola con la mano; Madge se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Cato y cuando llegó a su altura empezó a hablar.

-Cato… te… tengo… que… decir… una… cosa…

-¿El qué?

-Bueno… es que… me gustas… y… me gustaría saber… si tú te acuerdas de cuando nos liamos… y si sigues… no sé… sintiendo algo por mí…

¿ME HABÍA LIADO CON MADGE? ¿CUÁNDO? A lo mejor fue cuando nos conocimos, sí sería por aquella época… pero la verdad es que no está nada mal (pensó Cato mirándola de arriba abajo) a lo mejor salir con ella es la solución de mi problema. Meditó Cato

-Claro que me acuerdo, y sí sigo sintiendo algo por ti. Mintió muy seguro Cato

-¿En… serioo? Preguntó una anonadada Madge.

-Sí, así que haré la pregunta que estabas esperando, Madge, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-SII

Cato se levantó hábilmente y dio un beso apasionado a una Madge que se sentía en el cielo, pero que ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a aquel beso, así que dejó que Cato llevara el mando, este llevó sus manos al culo de Madge y acercó sus cuerpos aún más.

-EEHH, VOSOTROS DOS, ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA. Gritó enfadada la bibliotecaria

Cuando se separaron Madge estaba roja de la vergüenza, y le dijo a Cato que si le ayudaba con su trabajo, este solo asintió.

Ese sonrojo le había recordado a una mañana de verano en la que se despertó en un coche por los golpecitos que estaba dando un hombre en el cristal, y que al intentar incorporarse se encontró con la cabeza de cierta pelinegra que descansaba en su pecho desnudo, y cuando la despertó la pelinegra pecosa se puso muy colorada…


	6. Chapter 6

Esa misma noche todos había quedado para hacer una especie de fiesta de pijamas, ya que la directora no estaba en el internado, todos tenía más libertad.

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Katniss y Clove, bueno todas no Clove estaba con Finnick comprando alcohol.

-Chicas me gustaría deciros algo, bueno también me hubiera gustado que estuviera Clove, pero ya se lo diré después. Dijo una emocionada Madge

-¿El qué? Preguntaron Annie y Katniss a la vez.

-¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON CATO!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! Gritaron.

-Pues eso… Y Madge empezó a contarles lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y sus sospechas desde hace ya tiempo.

Ambas estaban muy atentas, pero Katniss estaba convencida de que esas miradas en clase no iban precisamente para Madge…

-Me alegro muchooo, pero ahora tenemos que irnos que si no llegaremos tarde. Comentó Annie mirando el reloj.

-Sí, además, Clove seguro que ya está allí. Confirmó Katniss.

Y las tres se marcharon a la habitación de los chicos.

Ya estaban casi todos, sólo faltaban Clove y Finnick. Cato y Madge no paraban de besarse, Gale miraba a Katniss y esta intentaba evitarle, mientras Annie y Peeta observan el panorama, esperando que llegaran de una vez Clove y Finnick.

Los dos se estaban retrasando mucho, porque cuando volvían al internado, Finnick paró el coche…

-Cato y Madge están saliendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Contestó una muuuy asombrada Clove.

-Pensé que lo deberías saber antes de que les vieras liándose.

-¿Y a mí que me importa, Odair?

-Clove, tú y Cato sois mis mejores amigos, en serio piensas que no he observado cómo os miráis…

-Calla y conduce Finnick, por favor.

-Vale…

10 minutos más tarde llegaron y la fiesta se animó notablemente.

-No sabéis como divertiros sin alcohol. Dijo una enfadada Annie al ver lo borrachos que estaban sus amigos excluyendo a Peeta y Madge.

-Lo que pasa es que tú aún no has encontrado la bebida perfecta. Le contestó Gale

-La verdad, no necesito encontrarla. Dijo Annie

Y Gale se encogió de hombros y se fue a bailar.

Clove estaba diciendo (gritando) que podían invitar a más gente, todos estaban de acuerdo, porque la fiesta era un peñazo.

En menos de 5 minutos medio internado estaba en la habitación de los chicos y en los pasillos de alrededor.

A Gale y a Katniss no se les veía por ningún lado, Clove estaba tonteando con un chico muy guapo, Cato y Madge no paraban de besarse, Peeta estaba hablando animadamente con una chica, Finnick estaba… bueno con su mano dentro del pantalón de una chica y Annie estaba sentada viendo todo lo hacían sus amigos y alucinando, LA HABÍAN DEJADO SOLA.

Al cabo de media hora Clove se sentó a su lado, posiblemente había mandado a paseo al chico con el que estaba.

-¿Y el chico con el que estabas? Preguntó Annie.

-Ni idea, oye, ¿has estado todo el rato aquí sola?

-Sí…

-JODER, lo siento mucho Annie, si lo hubiera sabido…

-No pasa nada, pero… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro, dime.

-Nos podemos ir, es que no quiero que me castiguen.

-Claro, vámonos, por cierto… ¿has visto a Kat?

-No, hace un rato la vi, irse con Gale, pero ya no ha vuelto…

-Hm, vale, bueno vámonos.

Y ambas se fueron de la fiesta.


	7. Chapter 7

Cruel lunes, lleno de sorpresas.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.- Dijo una adormilada Madge a sus tres amigas de camino a clase.

-Claroo… a saber qué hiciste con Cato anoche, porque no sé a que hora volviste a la habitación.- Le contestó Annie, que estaba muy enfadada con su mejor amiga.

-Annie… sabes que no hice nada, y siento haberte dejado sola… pero… los besos de Cato…

Son los mejores- terminó Clove la frase mentalmente.

-VAMOS, VAMOS, LOS DIEZ ÚLTIMOS TENDRÁN QUE DAR TRES VUELTAS AL CAMPO.- Gritó el profesor de gimnasia, Brutus.

Katniss, Madge y Annie salieron corriendo, pero a Clove le da lo mismo, si había una clase que realmente le gustaba era gimnasia, terminar sudando y con las felicitaciones de Brutus, era su pan de cada día.

-Bueno, bueno que novedad, Hadley y Kentwell, dos vueltas, los otros 8 CINCO VUELTAS.- Gritó Brutus.

Cato y Clove sonrieron, los demás les envidiaban, pero ellos eran los claros favoritos del profesor.

Cuando terminaron su ¨castigo¨ tuvieron que ponerse por parejas para hacer pases con el balón de baloncesto.

Annie y Madge estaban al lado de Clove y Katniss, cuando un balón le cayó a Annie en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera.

-ANNIE.-Gritaron sus amigos.

Finnick voló hasta donde estaba Annie y la levantó la cabeza para ver que estaba llena de sangre porque tenía una brecha.

-Odair, llévala a la enfermería.-Le gritó Brutus a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

Finnick cogió a Annie como si de una princesa se tratase y la llevó corriendo a la enfermería; mientras tantos todas las chicas miraban con envidia a Finnick y decían cosas tipo ¨Ojalá me cogiera a mí¨ o ¨Seguro que la mosquita muerta de Cresta lo ha hecho aposta¨

Cuando Clove oyó ese comentario dio un giro de 180 grados y se dirigió hacia Cashmere la cual había hecho ese comentario por su odio hacia el grupo de amigos sobre todo hacia Annie y Clove.

-¿Qué has dicho rubia?- Preguntó una muy enfadada Clove.

-Nada que te interese, zorra.- Contestó Cashmere haciéndose la dura mientras que por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, ya que Clove no era una persona que aguantara mucho las peleas sin terminar pegando a alguien.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?  
>-Z-O-R-R-A, ZORRA.<p>

Cuando dijo eso Clove la pegó un puñetazo que hizo que sonora a hueso roto y que Cashmere cayera al suelo.

-KENTWELL, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ CASHMERE EN EL SUELO CON LA NARIZ ROTA?- Gritó Brutus mientras se acercaba a Clove rápidamente.

-No sé.- Contestó irónicamente Clove.

-Esta tarde irás a ver la directora, y que ella dictamine tu castigo. Y ahora Gloss acompaña a tu hermana a enfermería y los demás A SEGUIR TRABAJANDO.- Dijo Brutus, pero la clase ya se había acabado.

Ahora todos tenían dos horas libres, que aprovechaban para ducharse y prepararse para las siguientes asignaturas.

-Madge, me dejas tu cuarto de baño, es que ya sabes lo que tarda Kat en ducharse y en una hora tengo que ir al despacho de Coin y bueno… - Dijo Clove con voz de niña buena.

-Vale.

-Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto los amigos se separaron, todos estaban muy ocupados pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que les pasaría...


	8. Chapter 8

Cato llegó a la habitación de su novia, seguro que ahora se estaría duchando y bueno ese sería el momento perfecto para…

Pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta empezó a escuchar una preciosa voz que cantaba ¨You Make Me Wanna Die¨ de ¨The Pretty Reckless¨ el grupo favorito de Cato.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y entró, se esperaba ver una melena rubia pero se encontró con una larga melena negra, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro del baño, se dio la vuelta lentamente haciendo que para Cato fuera la escena más erótica de su vida.

Cuando Clove se dio la vuelta se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de Cato mirando de arriba abajo su cuerpo mojado y desnudo.

-Hadley, me estoy duchando.-

Y dicho esto Clove sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que dice ¨no me conoces, ni me conocerás¨, esa sonrisa que volvía loco a Cato.

El rubio no contesto, solo se quitó la camiseta y volvió a mirar a Clove, la cual le miraba con aprobación.

Después lentamente se bajo los pantalones y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Clove, los cuales no expresaban más que deseo, y comprobando esto Cato se terminó de desnudar y se metió en la ducha.

El agua estaba caliente, pero el ambiente mucho más, Cato y Clove solo se miraban a los ojos, sabían que el primero que se acercara habría perdido, ellos siempre con el orgullo por delante.

Clove se acercó a Cato, hasta que sus frentes chocaron y empezó a respirar en los labios del rubio, Cato no pudo evitarlo y la besó.

Con fuerza, como la que ellos tienen; con rabia, por no aguantar estar separado de ella; y con necesidad, los labios de Clove hacían que Cato se olvidara de sus problemas sin tener que emborracharse, y los de Cato hacían que Clove se sintiera viva otra vez sin necesidad de drogarse.

Porque eso era para ellos, sus besos, caricias y miradas eran deliciosas, adictivas y necesarias, pero estaban prohibidas.

Pero les daba igual, ellos adoraban infringir las normas, y besarse incluso mirarse, como ellos se miraban, era romper todas las normas.

Cato levantó a Clove y ella rápidamente enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él, necesitaban estar juntos, que sus cuerpos fuera uno.

Pero de repente Clove abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de donde estaba y con quien, y se separó rápidamente rompiendo el hechizo.

Pero Cato no quería que terminase, necesitaba sentirla, sentir que la tenía, así que toda su fuerza acercó a Clove y volvió a besarla, la pelinegra luchó al principio, pero le fue imposible resistirse.

Las manos de ambos viajaban por los cuerpos, los gemidos de Clove y los gruñidos de Cato inundaban la habitación, y eso que no estaban haciendo nada…, pero el hecho de tocarse hacía que todas sus células se despertasen y no pudieran parar de gemir o gruñir.

Cuando el timbre sonó, se separaron, para ellos perecía que habían pasado diez minutos escasos, pero había pasado UNA HORA, y Madge volvería en cualquier momento y si les pillaba…

Clove salió rápidamente de la ducha, se enrolló en su toalla, recogió sus cosas y salió disparada de la habitación.

Clovie, Clovie, que voy a hacer contigo; pensó un muy excitado Cato, mientras se secaba y se vestía.

Clove llegó a su habitación (que era la puerta de al lado) y se empezó a vestir lo más rápido que pudo.

JODER CLOVE, el único chico que no puedes tener, es el novio de tu amiga, es CATO, JODER CLOVE, JODER, que voy a hacer contigo Cato; pensó y se regañó Clove.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

-Ya está Annie, puedes quedarte aquí todo el día.- Dijo la enfermera.

-Me quedaré contigo… si quieres Annie.- Le dijo Finnick

-Vale, muchas gracias Finnick.- Contestó Annie muy contenta de que el chico que le gustaba se quedara con ella.

Finnick se quedó mirándola, como si en cualquier momento ella se pudiera romper, y si ella se rompía, él se rompería con ella.

-Bueno Finn… ¿tú tienes novia? .- Preguntó Annie muy acalorada.

-Yo… ahora… mismo…eeehhh… nooo… y… ¿tú?

-No, eeehhh… nunca… he… tenido… novio.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?… con lo guapa que eres… ¿no?

-¿Me quieres decir algo Finnick?

-Si, Annie, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-SI.

Y Annie se tiró a los brazos para darle un beso, muy especial para ambos; para ella su primer beso, y para él el primer beso que da a una chica a la que de verdad ama.

Annie se tumbó en la camilla porque se estaba mareando, Finnick se tumbó a su lado, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

-Joder, eres preciosa Annie Cresta, preciosa.- Le susurró Finnick al oído.

Annie solo pudo sonrojarse y darse la vuelta para besarle.

Después Annie se durmió, como nunca había dormido, se sentía más protegida que nunca, los brazos de Finnick eran como una burbuja que la envolvía haciendo que no tuviera ningún miedo, que no se sintiera insegura; era la mejor sensación del mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta estaba paseando por el internado camino a la biblioteca, cuando escuchó a alguien llorar al lado de las cabinas telefónicas.

Al acercarse, descubrió que era Katniss, estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho e intentado contener las lágrimas, pero estas no paraban de salir.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó muy preocupado Peeta.

Katniss lo miró, su primer impulsó fue mandarle a la mierda, pero era Peeta, no podía mandarle a la mierda así como así.

-Lo que me pasa… es que… hoy… es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre… -Contestó Katniss rompiendo a llorar.

-Yo… Katniss… siento mucho haberte preguntado… comprendo que quieras estar sola, así que mejor me voy.

-NO, quédate.- Replicó Katniss sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-Siempre.

Esa palabra tenía mucho significado oculto, siempre, el tiempo que Peeta lleva enamorado de Katniss, siempre, son las veces que Peeta se repite que tiene que olvidarse de ella y también son las veces que falla.

-¿Vas a ir a visitar a tu familia dentro de dos semanas? O… ¿te vas a quedar con Clove y Finnick? – Preguntó de repente Peeta, con miedo por la posible respuesta de Katniss.

-Eehh… no sé… no creo que tenga la suficiente fuerza como para ir a casa… - Contestó Katniss no muy segura de sí misma.

-Yo te puedo acompañar… si te parece bien…

-Eehh… gracias… pero me lo tendría que pensar…

-Bueno pues si quieres… ya sabes…

-Gracias Peeta.

Peeta solo asintió y se quedó allí con ella sin decir nada.

En cambio Katniss tenía sentimientos muy contradictorios, por una parte quería irse de allí y llorar en paz, pero tener a Peeta al lado la relajaba y tenía la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien; y después estaba las ganas que tenía de besarle, pero no entendía por qué tenía esa sensación, ella no le gustaba Peeta o sí.

-Hola chicos.- Apareció de repente Delly con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola.- Contestaron a la vez Peeta y Katniss.

-Por fin os encuentro, bueno ya se lo he dicho a los demás pero el domingo en mi cumpleaños con lo cual voy a celebrar una fiesta en una discoteca de la ciudad, estáis todos invitados y no os olvidéis de los regalos.-

Las fiesta de cumpleaños de Delly siempre eran el gran acontecimiento de principio de curso, y siempre, siempre había peleas, alcohol, drogas y besos, muchos besos.

-Vale… pues iremos.- Dijo Katniss

-¿A qué hora hay que estar?- Preguntó Peeta.

-A las ocho.- Contestó la sonriente Delly y dicho esto se fue.

-Bueno pues ya tenemos plan para el domingo.- Dijo Peeta.

-Sí, será una fiesta muy entretenida.- Dijo Katniss con una sonrisa en la cara.


	11. Chapter 11

Los 8 amigos estaban en una especie de sala común que tenía el internado, hablando sobre todo un poco.

-¿Entonces tenemos dos parejas oficiales entre nosotros?.- Preguntó Gale.

-Sí.- Contestaron Cato, Madge, Annie y Finnick a la vez.

Esa afirmación le dolió a Clove, la cual no podía pensar en lo que hace unas horas había compartido con Cato.

-Bueno…Clove, ¿has ido al despacho de Coin?.- Preguntó Finnick al ver lo callada que estaba Clove.

-Sí, bueno no me he dicho mucho, tengo que pedir perdón a Cashmere públicamente y limpiar las pizarras durante dos semanas.- Dijo Clove sin darle importancia.

Pero lo más importante no se lo había dicho a sus amigos, la directora había dicho que la próxima vez que tuviera una pelea llamaría a sus padres, para que vinieran al internado, eso es lo que más aterraba a Clove.

-Gracias por pegarla por decirme eso, Clove.- Dijo Annie mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada, además hacía mucho que la quería partir la cara.

Todos sus amigos se rieron ante eso.

Cashmere se llevaba fatal con Clove desde que llegó al internado, porque nunca nadie le había llevado la contraria a la rubia y Clove tenía que romper la norma, claramente.

-Por cierto, vamos todos a la fiesta ¿no?.- Preguntó Peeta

Todos asintieron.

-Pues tenemos que ir pensando que la vamos a regalar… - Dijo Cato

-Ya lo tengo pensado.- Dijo Magde

-Yo también tengo alguna idea.- Comentó Katniss

Finnick no estaba muy atento a la conversación, su mente estaba pensando en la llamada de Johanna.

Johanna Mason no era su mejor amiga, era como su hermana, y hace unas semanas le había llamado al internado, estaba muy preocupada porque la madre de Finnick se había vuelto loca otra vez, y se iba a volver a casar e irse de viaje con un nuevo marido; la verdad es que Finnick no fue criado por su madre biológica, si no, por Mags que era la madre adoptiva de Johanna, ya que sus padres había muerto en un terrible accidente.

Después de esa llamada Finnick no paraba de pensar en eso, por eso no había ido a casa hace dos semanas, porque no quería conocer a su nuevo padrastro, pero le hubiera gustado ir porque quería ver a Johanna y a Mags.

La tarde pasó entre risas, besos y miradas que decían todo lo que las palabras no podían.


	12. Chapter 12

La semana había pasado muy rápido para todos, menos para Clove que tenía que cumplir su castigo todos los días.

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Annie y Magde.

-Katniss, Clove, tenéis que poneros falda y maquillaros.- Dijo Magde apoyada por Annie.

-¡NO! .- Gritaron las mejores amigas a la vez.

Annie se llevó al baño a Clove y Magde tiró a Katniss a la cama.

-Annie, por favor, por favor, no me hagas ponerme falda.- Suplicó Clove.

-Vale, Clovie, pero te tengo que maquillar.- Dijo Annie con una sonrisa al ver cómo sufría su amiga.

Clove se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía Annie resoplando.

-Pero no me maquilles mucho.- Dijo Clove mientras se intentaba relajar.

-Vale, tú tranquila.- La convención Annie.

Mientras fuera Magde se peleaba con Katniss para que se pusiera una falda y se maquillara.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no, joder.

-Que sí, joder.

Katniss harta se discutir la dijo que sí, y Magde estaba más feliz que una perdiz.

-Clove, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te molesta que te esté maquillando? .- Preguntó preocupada Annie al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar.

-No, no es eso, es que… .- Contestó Clove rompiéndosele la voz y no pudiendo aguantar más las lágrimas.

Annie nunca había visto llorar a Clove, la verdad, pensaba que ella nunca lloraba; pero la vio tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

-Clovie, ¿qué pasa?

-Me lié con él Annie, con él.- Contestó Clove llorando.

Annie no entendía nada.

-¿Con quién?

-Con… con… Cato, aquí, el lunes.- Dijo Clove llorando más fuerte.

Annie no sabía que decir, estaba anonadada, nunca habría pensado que era Cato.

-Clove… no pasa nada, no llores más, por favor.- Intentó tranquilizarla Annie.

-Si pasa Annie, Cato está saliendo con Magde, ¿qué he hecho? Por favor, no se lo digas, por favor.- Le suplicó Clove a Annie.

-Tranquila Clovie, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, te lo prometo, ¿vale? .- Dijo Annie mientras acariciaba el pelo de Clove .- Y ahora vamos a maquillarte y no quiero más lágrimas, que tú eres CK, no puedes romperte así ¿entendido?

Clove asintió y dejó que la maquillara; Annie intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía, ahora tenía más claro que nunca que Clove era alguien que se podía romper con facilidad pero tenía un muro alrededor que la protegía y que solo una persona podía romper, Cato.

Media hora más tarde salieron del cuarto de baño para que Katniss y Magde se maquillaran. Otra media hora pasó y las cuatro estaban listas.

-Joder, ¿por qué tengo que llevar falda y Clove no? .- Se quejó Katniss

-Porque tú eres más fácil de convencer que Clove.- Contestaron Annie y Magde.

Clove se empezó a reír como una loca y sus amigas no tardaron en acompañarla.

Los chicos había quedado con ellas en que irían a recogerlas para ir todos juntos a la fiesta, cuando llegaron a la habitación ni siquiera llamaron porque no paraban de escuchar como se reían.

Los cuatro alucinaron al ver lo guapas que iban, no muy maquilladas y todas con falda menos Clove que llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos. Los chicos iban muy guapos también, seguro que ninguno pasa la noche solo…

-Pero ¿ qué… os pasa?.- Preguntó Finnick mientras se acercaba a besar a su chica.

-Nada, nada, cosas de chicas.- Contestó Magde antes de que Cato la besara.

-Bueno parejitas vámonos, que si no llegaremos tarde.- Dijo Gale para que se separaran, sobre todo cierta pareja…

Todos llegaron a la discoteca y vieron la cantidad de gente que había en la fiesta de Delly.

-¡Hola chicos! .- Saludó Delly en la puerta de la discoteca.- Los regalos dejarlos en la habitación de la derecha, el guardarropa está en la izquierda y HAY BARRA LIBRE.- Todos asintieron y la felicitaron.

-Bueno empieza la noche.- Dijo Clove con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba lleno de gente, hasta había amigos de Clove del Hueso.

-¿Johanna? .- Preguntó Clove al ver a esa inconfundible chica de espaldas.

-¿Clove? ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! .- Exclamó Johanna al darse la vuelta.- ¿Está aquí Finn?, necesito hablar con él.

-Eehh, sí, pero estará con Annie Cresta.- Contestando a Johanna mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno pues voy a buscarle, me ha encantado volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo Johanna.

Y ambas se separaron.

Clove había visto a un chico súper guapo hablando con una chica que parecía desesperada.

Así que se acercó como se acerca un cazador a su presa; pasó por su lado, le rozó haciendo que la mirara y le dijera adiós a la chica con la que estaba hablando, y que la siguiera hacia un sitio más tranquilo para juntar sus labios.

Pero esa chica a la que había dicho adiós tan rápidamente, era una ¨buena¨ amiga rubia de Clove, que tenía una información muy interesante sobre lo que había hecho Clove con cierto rubio el lunes.

En conclusión Cashmere era una bomba de relojería, que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

En otra parte de la discoteca Peeta no podía quitar los ojos de Katniss, la cual estaba hablando con unas chicas del internado, pero no se veía demasiado cómoda, así que decidió ir a sacarla de aquel círculo de cotorras.

-Katniss… ¿bailas? .- Preguntó Peeta un poco arrepentido por haber ido allí a preguntarla eso.

-Claro Peeta.- Contestó Katniss, que vio en Peeta la salvación.

Ambos bailaron dos canciones hasta que Katniss dijo:

-Peeta, no me apetece mucho bailar, prefiero ir a beber algo, ¿me acompañarías?

-Claro Katniss.

Una vez en la barra los dos charlaron animadamente, Katniss se lo estaba pasando realmente bien hablando con Peeta, era tan fácil que hacía que las palabras y las risas salieran solas, eran una sensación realmente agradable.

-Peeta, Katniss, venid a bailar.- Gritó Clove desde la pista en la que estaba bailando con el chico que acaba de conocer.

Estos se miraron entre ellos, se sonrieron y fueron a bailar; resultaba que en la pista estaban todos, menos Gale que llevaba toda la noche desaparecido.

-Bueno chicos ahora una lenta por parejas, y chicos cuidado donde ponéis esas manos.- Dijo el DJ antes de cambiar la música.

Peeta y Katniss empezaron a bailar, seguidos de Finnick y Annie que se comían con la mirada, Magde estaba bailando apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Cato, pero el rubio no paraba de mirar como las manos de un completo desconocido bailaban por el cuerpo de Clove, su Clove, su Clovie.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos se separaron y se dirigieron hacia una mesa para que Delly tuviera el momento estrella de la noche y soplara las velas de cumpleaños.

-Gracias por lo de antes Peeta.- Dijo Katniss, y le besó.

Como nunca antes había besado a alguien, fue un beso en el que sientes fuegos artificiales por todo el cuerpo y que la otra persona tiene un imán en sus labios y no podían separarse.

-Parejita… tenemos que ir a comer tarta.- Dijo Finnick con una gran sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron, Peeta tenía la intención de alejarse pero se encontró con que Katniss le había dado la mano y ya le guiaba hasta la mesa de la tarta.

Entonces apareció Gale, y vio como Katniss y Peeta estaban de la mano, e intentó cambiar la mirada de lado, pero al girar la cabeza no se encontró con algo que le agradaba mucho, ya que Cato y Magde se estaban besando.

No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que les veía juntos, le daban ganas de pegar a Cato hasta que cortara con Magde, y esta se pudiera ir con él.


	14. Chapter 14

Delly ya había soplado las velas y ahora era momento de seguir bailando.

-Clove, ¿dónde está el chico con el que estabas? .- Preguntó Katniss a su mejor amiga.

-Ni idea.- Respondió Clove.- Me voy fuera a fumar, ¿vienes?

-No, no me apetece.

-Bueno pues me voy yo, hasta luego Katniss.

Cuando Clove llevaba como dos minutos fuera, Cato salía también a fumar.

-Kentwell.- Dijo Cato cuando se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Hadley.- Contestó Clove.

Ninguno dijo algo más, se respiraba tensión entre ambos.

-Clove… lo que pasó el lunes… yo… - Dijo Cato de repente tartamudeando.

La nombrada solo le miró a los ojos.

-Podríamos ser amigos… como éramos antes ¿no? .- Dijo valientemente Cato.

-¿Amigos? ¿en serio? .- Preguntó Clove, con unas ganas horribles de llorar.

-Si… mejor que nada…

-Entonces ahora, tú me cuentas qué tal con Magde, y yo te digo quien me gusta, y si puedes me ayudas a que me líe con él , ¿no?

-Clove…

-No Cato, tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, porque cada vez que te miro y pienso que no estamos juntos me duele.

Dicho esto Clove volvió a la discoteca, necesitaba alcohol, mucho. Y dejó a Cato estático por lo que acababa de decir, después de meditarlo un poco, a él también le dolía verla con otros chicos que no fueran él.

Mientras tanto dentro Johanna seguía buscando a Finnick, hasta que al final dio con él.

-¡Finnick! .-Gritó.

-¡Johanna!

-Te llevo buscando toda la noche…

-Bueno pues ya me has encontrado.

-Jajajajaja, Finnick, lo que te quería decir es que dentro de dos semanas cuando puedas volver a casa, deberías ir a visitar a tu madre y Mags.

-Johanna… por favor estamos en una fiesta…

-Finnick, lo digo en serio, ven.

-Vale, iré, pero sólo por ti pequeña.- Y dicho esto la abrazó, como un hermano abraza a su hermana pequeña.

Pero para Annie no era ese tipo de abrazo, ya se estaba temiendo lo peor; así que decidió salirse fuera para tomar un poco el aire y dejar de inventarse historias sobre Finnick y esa chica.

Sin embargo cuando iba a salir algo la cogió del brazo, algo no, alguien.

-Eh Cresta, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?

-Déjame Cashmere.

-Tengo la nariz rota por culpa de tu amiguita Clove.

-Pues mira, así te la puedes operar.

-JA JA, que graciosa la mojigata esta.

-¿Qué quieres? .- Preguntó harta Annie.

-Solo que le des un mensaje a tu amiga, dila que sé que estuvo haciendo el lunes.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Dila eso, y que como se la ocurra volver a tocarme, se lo diré a Magde.

Annie no la respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue fuera de la discoteca.

Fuera estaban Cato y Gale fumando.

-¡Chicos!

-Hola Annie.- Contestaron los dos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir para adentro que quiero hablar con Katniss… -Dijo después de un rato Gale.

-Adiós.- Contestaron los dos restantes.

-Cato…

-¿Qué?

-Clove, me contó…

-No se lo digas a Magde, por favor Annie.

-No tranquilo, pero quiero preguntarte… ¿por qué?

-Es largo Annie…

-Tengo tiempo.


	15. Chapter 15

-Todo empezó en verano, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta en la piscina?

Annie solo asintió.

-Bueno, pues Clove y yo íbamos en mi coche, y se nos estropeó en medio de la carretera abandonada, empezamos a llamar a la grúa pero nos dijeron que no llegarían hasta por la mañana.

-Si me acuerdo de eso.

-Bueno pues no había ningún sitio para dormir, así que nos quedamos a dormir en mi coche; y ahí empezó todo.

-Pero ¿qué paso?

-Bueno pues yo que nos enrollamos…

-¿Y por qué empezaste a salir con Magde?

-Porque tengo que olvidarme de Clove.

-Eso sigo sin entenderlo, pero bueno, me voy para adentro que me estoy congelando, ¿vienes?

-No, me voy a quedar un poco más aquí.

-Vale, gracias por confiarme en mí, además tampoco era tan largo…

-Jajajajaja.

Si era largo, pero Cato no se lo contó todo, aunque empezó a recordar cada segundo en su mente.

_Después de quitarse la camiseta, Clove se había quedado embobada con sus músculos._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves Kentwell?_

_-Más quisieras.- Contestó Clove, y después sonrió, no era una sonrisa falsa, ni su sonrisa real, era un sonrisa que te decía claramente ¨no me conoces, ni me conocerás¨, pero Cato la conocía, para él Clove era un libro abierto._

_Clove cambió esa sonrisa tan enigmática por algo que gustaba mucho más a Cato, se mordió el labio._

_-No hagas eso Kentwell._

_-¿Por qué no Hadley?_

_-No me quieras tentar…_

_-Morderme el labio ¿es una tentación para ti?_

_-Más quisieras._

_Con cada pregunta y repuesta habían empezado a juntar sus rostros, ahora estaban a escasos centímetros._

_-Mírame a los ojos Hadley, y dime que no tienes la tentación de besarme._

_Cato la miró a los ojos que estaban realmente cerca, iba a decirlo, pero no pudo._

_-Dímelo tú._

_Clove le miró a los ojos, pero tampoco pudo, se volvió a morder el labio y miró los labios del rubio._

_Cato ante ese movimiento quedó indefenso y ya no le importaba nada, tenía, necesitaba besar a Clove, así que lo hizo._

_A medida que se besaban la ropa fue volando por el coche, sin darse cuenta estaban desnudos el uno frente al otro, Clove debajo de Cato…_

-¡Cato! ¡Por fin te encuentro! .- Los recuerdos de Cato sobre aquella noche se evaporaron al oír la voz de Magde.

-Hola, necesitaba aire.- Dijo Cato mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Magde.

-Yo no me encuentro muy bien…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Magde solo asintió, se lo había pasado genial pero estaba agotada.

Bueno pues espérame aquí que voy a por las chaquetas y a decírselo a alguien.

-Vale, no tardes.

-Tú tranquila.

Diez minutos más tarde la pareja estaba de camino al internado.

Mientras, Gale había estado intentando encontrar a Katniss, pero como no la encontraba por ninguna parte, se sentó agotado.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a Clove, estaba en medio de la pista bailando o, mejor dicho, intentado quitar a todos los chicos babosos que tenía a su alrededor.

-Hola.- Dijo de repente Katniss

-Hola, te estaba buscando.

-Y yo a ti.

-Te he visto con Peeta.

-Gale…

-Lo entiendo Catnip, yo nunca te podré dar lo mismo que él.

-Gale…

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Puedo aceptarlo, pero nunca me parecerá bien, así que necesito tiempo y espacio Catnip, porque así es la única manera de salvar nuestra amistad.

Katniss no sabía que decir, no se lo esperaba.

-Deberías ir a buscar a tu mejor amiga.- Dijo Gale.

-Si, debería.- Contestó Katniss.

Katniss llegó al centro de la pista a duras penas, cuando llegó vio que no había servido de nada porque Clove estaba liándose con un chico y los demás la habían dejado en paz.

Ese chico era el mismo con el que había estado antes, así que Katniss decidió volverse.

-Katniss espera.- Dijo Clove separándose del chico-. ¿Nos vamos ya? Es que estoy un poco borracha y es mejor que llegué al internado lo antes posible.

-Claro, vámonos.

Katniss sacó a su mejor amiga casi a rastras, en la entrada se encontraron con los demás que también se iban.

-Clove, no creo que puedas aguantar hasta el internado así… - Dijo Finnick un poco preocupado por su mejor amiga, así que la cogió como cogió el otro día a Annie.

-Gracias Finnick.- Susurró Clove.

Y así se fueron los seis amigos de la fiesta.


	16. Chapter 16

-¡CLOVE, KATNISS! ¡DESPERTAROS QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE A CLASE! .- Gritaba Magde desde la puerta a Clove y Katniss que aún no habían salido de la habitación.

-Katniss, no me puedo mover, tengo una resaca horrible…-Dijo Clove mientras su mejor amiga la empujaba fuera de habitación.

-Joder, que mal aspecto tienes Clove… ¿bebiste ayer mucho? .- Preguntó Annie.

-Creo que aparte de la botella de tequila… algún cubata…-Dijo Clove haciendo una cuenta mental, pero que tampoco la salía muy bien por el gran dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Y sigues viva?.- Preguntó Magde, temiendo por la vida de su amiga.

-Vosotras tranquilas, yo la he visto tomar más alcohol y drogas, y sigue aquí.- Dijo Katniss para que se relajaran, aunque surgió el efecto contrario.

-¿¡CLOVE!?.- Gritaron las dos amigas a la vez.

-Dejad de gritar, por favor.- Suplicó Clove.

-KENTWELL, TIENES MALA CARA, DOS VUELTAS AL CAMPO PARA DESPEJARTE.- Gritó Brutus, cuando llegaron a la clase.-Y LAS DEMÁS CUATRO VUELTAS.

Todos los alumnos estaban muertos, no podían ni correr ni pensar, todos tenían una resaca horrible.

Cuando salieron de historia, por los altavoces empezó a sonar el himno del internado, lo que significaba que la directora Coin iba a hablar.

"_Cómo la mayoría de los alumnos están indispuestos, por motivos que no quiero saber, daré el día libre."_

-¿He oído bien?.- Dijo Finnick.

-DÍA LIBRE.- Gritaron todos menos Clove que había ido a por una aspirina.

Diez minutos después todos los amigos estaban en la habitación de Cato y Finnick.

-¿Bueno que hacemos?.- Preguntó Annie.

-Podemos jugar a algo.- Sugirió Peeta.

-¿A qué? .- Preguntaron todos al rubio.

-A verdad o atrevimiento.- Contestó Clove.

La respuesta de sus amigos fue afirmativa, estaban todos sentados en círculo intercalando chico y chica.

-Bueno… ¿quién empieza?.- Preguntó Cato.

-Yo misma.- Respondió Annie.

-Muy bien ¿verdad o atrevimiento?.- Dijo Clove

-Mmm… verdad.- Contestó Annie muy segura.

Los amigos se juntaron para decidir la pregunta, después de dos minutos ya la tenían.

-A mí no me gusta la pregunta.- Dijo Finnick

-Pues a mí sí.- Dijo Katniss con cara de pilla.

-Annie, sin contar a Finnick, ¿quién es el chico más guapo de aquí?, fijaos que he dicho chico y no persona porque si no iba a ser yo, claramente.- Dijo Clove.

-Puees… yo creo… que… Cato.- Contestó Annie roja cual tomate.

-Estaba claro.- Dijo Cato con su pose de chulito.

Todos rieron ante eso, y siguió el juego.

-Gale te toca, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?.- Dijo Annie.

-Atrevimiento.

Se volvieron a juntar y tardaron un poco más porque no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Vale amigo, tienes que elegir a una de las chicas.- Dijo Cato.

-Valee…-Contestó Gale.

Estaba claro que a Katniss no iba a elegir, quería mantener distancias, a Annie tampoco, a Magde bueno… no le importaría… pero Cato le mataría sea lo que sea el reto, así que solo le queda Clove.

-Elijo a Clove.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Clove le miró con una cara y una sonrisa que decían claramente ¨te vas a cagar¨

-Muy bien, la prueba consiste en que Clove te va a intentar seducir para que la beses, si la besas pierdes y tendrás que contestar a una pregunta; si ganas, pasas el reto. Clove tendrá diez minutos, ¿entendido?.- Le explicó Finnick.

Gale solo asintió, había hecho mal, muy mal eligiendo a Clove.

-EL tiempo empieza. YA.- Dijo Annie, poniendo el cronómetro.

Clove se levantó lentamente pero de manera sexy del suelo, y se fue acercando a Gale, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta como si fuera una stripper.

Gale ya estaba embobado, sabía que iba a perder.

Ya estaba a su lado, sentada en frente suya. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Gale, haciendo que se estremeciera por el tacto electrizante de Clove.

-Clove, tienes que hacer que te bese, no provocarle una erección.- Dijo Finnick riéndose.

La pelinegra se rio, con una risa jodidamente sexy, y pasó a dar pequeños besos por el cuello de Gale hasta llegar a su barbilla, todo muy lentamente. Cuando iba a llegar a su boca se separó y vio la cara de Gale, tenía cara de placer que intentaba disimular como podía.

Clove le miró a los ojos, y se acercó a él, pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo, y le dio un pequeño lamido a los labios del moreno.

Y este no pudo aguantar más y la besó, los labios de Clove eran indescriptibles, eran mágicos, perfectos, pero a la vez parecían que estaban prohibidos para una persona como él. Pero el momento se terminó porque Clove se separó de Gale con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cuánto ha durado?.- Le preguntó Finnick a su novia.

-Dos minutos.- Contestó Annie anonadada.

-Eso es el efecto CK.- Dijo Clove guiñando un ojo a Gale.

-Bueno… Clove como tú has conseguido que pierda, haz tú la pregunta que quieras.- Dijo Peeta.

-Vale… pero me la guardo para el final.- Aceptó Clove.

-Pues seguimos ¿no? .- Preguntó Cato en tono enfadado.

Porque no le había gustado nada lo que acababa de ver, ojalá le hubieran puesto esa prueba a él, hubiera aguantado más, pero a quien quería engañar, hubiera aguanto menos que Gale, con que hubiera sonreído o se hubiera mordido el labio, Cato Hadley ya estaría a sus pies.

-Clove, te toca, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? .- Preguntó Gale.

-Verdad.- Dijo muy serena.

Todos se reunieron pero Magde ya tenía la pregunta, y sus amigos la aceptaron, bueno cierto rubio no.

-¿Te has besado, liado o acostado con Cato alguna vez?.- Preguntó Magde, mirando a su amiga fijamente a los ojos y comprobando que esta no sabía que contestar.


	17. Chapter 17

Clove estaba petrificada, no sabía que contestar, un no era lo más apetecible pero era una mentira como una casa porque las tres cosas que había nombrado Magde, ella las había cumplido con creces.

Cato estaba observando a Clove, él estaba como ella, ¿lo iba a confesar? ¿delante de todos?

-Sí.- Contestó seria y fría Clove mirando a los ojos de Magde.

Los demás respiraban la tensión que había en esa mirada.

-¿Todas?.- Preguntó Magde celosa, pero no entendía por qué, Cato la había elegido a ella, a Magde antes que Clove.

-Sí y repetidas veces.- Contestó Clove con malicia para saber hasta dónde podía llegar la rabia de la rubia.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?.- Preguntó Magde roja de rabia.

-En la fiesta de la piscina, en el coche de Hadley cuando nos quedamos tirados en medio de la carretera.- Respondió Clove muy segura de sí misma.

Los demás observaban la escena, ninguno se esperaba las respuestas de la pelinegra (menos Annie).

-¿Y la última?

Clove tragó saliva, eso no lo podía decir, arruinaría su amistad con Magde (si no estaba arruinada ya) y también acabaría con toda esperanza de estar con Cato.

El rubio estaba realmente nervioso, y miró a Annie la cual estaba a su lado y le apretó el brazo.

-En la fiesta de final de verano del Hueso.- Contestó Clove muerta de miedo, la verdad es que no era una mentira, porque su ¨relación¨ de verano había acabado ¨supuestamente¨ ese día.

-Pues entonces sigamos jugando.- Dijo Magde con una sonrisa en la cara, pero en su cabecita rubia solo había odio hacia Clove.

Clove respiró profundamente y Cato dejó de temblar, porque hace unos segundos estaba temblando de pánico.

-Peeta, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? .- Preguntó Annie.

-Verdad.- Respondió Peeta no muy seguro.

Los amigos se reunieron cerrando el círculo a Peeta.

-Bien, bien Peeta, ¿a qué chica es a la que más ganas tienes de besar ahora mismo?.- Preguntó Cato.

-Eh… a… Katniss.- Dijo mientras se le ponía la cara como un tomate.

Gale casi se levanta para matarle, allí mismo, le daba igual todo, pero Clove que estaba a su lado sentada notó la tensión de su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurró que se relajara.

Katniss estaba muerta de vergüenza, no sabía que decir o hacer, así que bajó la mirada y esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

-Bueno… pues seguimos… Magde ¿verdad o atrevimiento? .- Dijo Annie al ver la incomodidad de sus amigos.

-Atrevimiento.- Respondió Magde.

Sus amigos se reunieron y no tardaron mucho en decidir el reto.

-Bien Magde lo que tienes que hacer… es un poco subidito de tono pero bueno… es lo que toca.- Empezó a explicar Finnick con malicia.- Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que Cato gima.- Terminó de explicar, él sabía que era un reto muy, muy difícil.

Magde no se lo creía, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar; ella no era Clove.

Ahí está, tiene que hacer lo que Clove hubiera hecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?.- Preguntó Magde.

-Quince minutos.- Respondió Clove, que sabía lo difícil que era sacarle un gemido a Cato, y también sabía lo difícil que sería ver como otra tocaba lo que una vez fue suyo y seguirá siendo suyo siempre.

-El tiempo empieza ya.- Dijo Annie.

Cato solo sabía que tenía que gemir antes de que terminara el tiempo porque no podía dejar a su chica en mal lugar.

Mientras Cato pensaba eso Magde ya le estaba besando el cuello, muy torpemente, pero es que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo cojones hacer que Cato Hadley dejará escapar un gemido.

Magde le miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Magde no se mordía el labio de forma tan sensual como lo hacía Clove, pero todo lo que hacía Clove era sexy, muy sexy.- Pensó Cato mientras miraba atentamente lo próximo que haría su novia.

Magde ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer más a parte de besarle el cuello?

Cato al ver la cara de frustración sabía que ella se iba a rendir.

-Acércate a mí y bésame la oreja.- Susurró Cato a su novia muy lentamente, mientras que en su cabeza recordaba los momentos en que había soltado un gemido y todos estaban relacionados con…

Lo hizo, soltó un gemido. Magde acababa de pasar la prueba.

Todos la felicitaron.

Menos Clove, que algo en su interior ya no iba muy bien, sentía una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba casi respirar y unas ganas de llorar horribles, con ese sonido, Clove había perdido algo que no era suyo pero que tenía su nombre grabado con fuego en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, mi amor ¿verdad o atrevimiento?.- Preguntó Magde.

-Verdad.- Respondió Cato, aun que se arrepintió al segundo porque sabía que la pregunta sería sobre Clove.

-Vale, ¿quisiste a Clove?.- Preguntó Gale.

Clove estaba con la cabeza agachada, no quería saber la respuesta.

Cato no sabía que responder, él sabía la respuesta pero…

-No, solo fue un rollo de verano.- Dijo Cato, mientras que su subconsciente solo le repetía una palabra,

Clove seguía se levantar la cabeza, pero sus ganas de llorar eran aún más fuertes, sin embargo la única pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era ¿ella le quería a él?

-Esto está muy intenso…- Dijo Finnick mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga.- Katniss, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

Sus amigos se reunieron y rápidamente tenía una prueba.

-Tienes que besar al chico que más ganas tengas de besar.- Dijo Cato.

Espera esa prueba, ¿no es como la pregunta de Peeta? .- Se dijo Katniss a sí misma.- Pero a quién elijo ¿Peeta o Gale?

Se levantó y besó al rubio, como le había besado en la fiesta, sin que le importaran los demás, ni siquiera Gale.

Pero esto era el colmo para Gale, ya se estaba levantando cuando notó que Clove le ponía la mano en el hombro otra vez y la miró a los ojos, y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Veía que esos ojos verdes tan bonitos estaban vacíos como si acabaran le acabaran de quitar el alma a Clove.

-Clove… ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó ignorando el beso de Peeta y Katniss.

Ella no contestó solo se giró.

Finnick vio esa reacción de Clove y sus ojos, y tampoco le gustó nada de nada, él sabía lo que significaba que Clove no contestara, significaba que ella notaba que se había muerto por dentro y la última vez que eso pasó Finnick tuvo que luchar con los demonios de Clove.

-Bueno parejita… me toca a mí ¿no? .-Dijo Finnick.-Yo elijo verdad.

Era el momento de hacer la pregunta que llevaba rondando la cabeza de Annie desde la fiesta.

-¿Quién era esa chica a la que abrazabas en la fiesta?.- Preguntó Annie sin reunirse con sus amigos.

-Ella… es Johanna, Johanna Mason.- Contestó Finnick con miedo a que su novia no le creyera.

-¿Y quién es Johanna Mason?.- Preguntó Annie en la garganta.

-Ella es como mi hermana, crecimos juntos.- Respondió Finnick aún con miedo.

-No tienes nada que preocuparte Annie, ellos nunca han tenido nada.- Ayudó Clove a su mejor amigo, con una voz fría, sin sentimiento.

Annie suspiró aliviada y abrazó a su novio.

-Bueno Clove, te toca hacerle la pregunta a Gale.- Dijo Cato.

Clove le miró a los ojos, por primera vez en todo el juego, y Cato lo notó.

Clove era un libro abierto para Cato, pero tenía partes en un especie de código que para descifrarlas necesitabas una contraseña.

-Gale, ¿quién te gusta más Katniss o Magde?.- Preguntó Clove muy fríamente y con una mirada de ¨ya sé la respuesta¨.

Gale no sabía que responder, le había pillado.

-Ninguna de las dos me gusta.- Dijo mirando a esos ojos sin alma de Clove.

Ella le sonrió.- Te creo.- Fue su respuesta.


	18. Chapter 18

Después de un poco más de charla todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pero Finnick le dijo a Clove que si podían hablar.

-Clove…- Dijo mirándola a esos ojos sin alma.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes volver a eso Clovie, no puedes, no puedes dejar que la pena vuelva a apoderarse de tu corazón convirtiéndolo en hielo.

-Pero si no hago eso… volveré a sentir que mi corazón se rompe, y las piezas no encajan; que una presión se pone en mi pecho y no puedo respirar.-Dijo Clove recuperando un poco su tono normal de voz.

-Y… ¿cuándo sentiste eso?

-Cuando dijo… que… que…, no puedo decirlo en alto.- Dijo Clove casi rompiendo a llorar.

Finnick la abrazó

-Clovie, Clovie, tranquilízate ¿vale? , no puedes permitir romperte otra vez, tienes que ser fuerte. Mira si tus ojos recuperan su luz, te prometo que hablaré con Cato ¿entendido?

Clove asintió, y abrazó muy fuerte a Finnick sintiendo que la presión de su el pecho ya era menor y que podía respirar mejor.

-Hoy hay fiesta en el Hueso, ¿no? .- Preguntó Finnick

-Sí.- Respondió Clove.- Pero no quiero ver a Hadley.

-Tú no le mires y ya está.- Dijo Finnick intentando darle fuerzas.

-Bueno me voy que quiero prepara.- Dijo separándose de su amigo y mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos verdes había recuperado parte de su vida.

-Adiós.

Mientras tanto Peeta estaba intentando buscar a Katniss. Al final la encontró donde la encontró el otro día.

-Hola.- Dijo Peeta mientras se acercaba a la chica sentada en el suelo.

-Hola.- Saludó Katniss.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Peeta sentándose a su lado.

-Pensar.

-¿En qué?

-Pues al principio estaba pensando en lo que pasó entre Cato y Clove y después empecé a pensar en nosotros y….

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí. Tú y yo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mira yo no soy muy buena en eso de las relaciones, pero cuando estoy contigo todo a mi alrededor se vuelve perfecto. Sé que te gusto desde que nos conocimos, ahora es tu oportunidad Peeta.

Es verdad Katniss le había gustado desde que con siete años llegó al internado con sus dos trenzas, y muy tímidamente se hizo amiga del grupo. Por aquel entonces Clove aún no había llegado al internado, y cuando la pelinegra llegó al internado se hicieron inseparables.

Entonces Peeta besó a Katniss por primera vez, pero este beso fue más profundo, más para que Katniss sintiera que no estaba sola, y que en medio de esa oscuridad tenía una luz a lado.

-Peeta, quiero que me acompañes a casa el domingo, si no tienes planes.- Dijo Katniss cuando se separaron.

-Claro Katniss.- Contestó Peeta.- Pero… estás segura… de que te acompañe… y de lo nues.-

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la palabra porque Katniss le calló con un beso, y así pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde…

Cato y Magde se había quedado en la habitación del rubio, compartiendo besos y jadeos.

Cuando Cato empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Magde, esta cortó el beso.

-Cato… no…

-No pasa nada.- Sí, si pasa, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo, lo máximo que había conseguido con Magde era… ¿darla besos en el cuello? Eso le estresaba mucho.- ¿Por qué le has preguntado eso a Clove?

-Porque… si te digo la verdad… nunca me fie de Clove en ese aspecto… ya sabemos como es… así que no me extrañaba que aún sabiendo que me gustabas se hubiera liado contigo… por eso se lo he preguntado.- Dijo Magde.- Y también quería eliminar posible competencia.

-¿Competencia?

-Sí, pero ya no importa, porque para ti fue únicamente un lío.

-Sí.- MENTIROSO, esa palabra volvía a resonar en su cabeza, haciendo que volviera a su mente el recuerdo de los ojos de Clove y…

-Bueno pues dejemos el tema.-Dijo Magde.

-Vale.- Entonces Cato vio la hora que era.- ¡Madre mía! Me tengo que cambiar, tengo que irme al Hueso.

-¿Ahora? ¿Y si te pillan?¿ES LUNES?.- Preguntó muy preocupada Magde.

-Tranquila, cariño.- Respondió dándola un pico en los labios rápidamente.

Magde se levantó para irse, se besaron y Magde dijo las ocho letras que Cato no quería escuchar.

-Te quiero.

Cato no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y Magde asumió que no escucharía salir esas dos palabras de la boca de su novio, de momento…

Hoy Clove no competía en la carrera, no se sentía con ganas, así que ganó Hadley claramente.

Otra vez empezó pero ninguno bebió mucho, ninguno tenía cuerpo de fiesta.

Cato se sentía fatal porque Clove le había estado evitando todo el rato y no sabía que hacer.

-Clove, ven aquí.- Le dijo Haymitch, cuando la chica llegó hasta él, el jefe del Hueso siguió hablando.- Necesito que animes un poco la fiesta Clovie, así que… ¿podrías cantar alguna canción?

-¿QUÉ?.- Contestó Clove alucinando.

-Por favor…

-Eehh… bueno vale…

-Clove, muchísimas gracias, te preparé el escenario.

Diez minutos después Haymitch la estaba presentado y los ojos de todo el mundo estaban atentos al escenario improvisado.

-Bueno, hoy todos descubriremos el talento oculto de CK. UN FUERTE APLAUSO. JODER. MÁS FUERTE. Así me gusta.- Y dicho esto dejó el micrófono a Clove.- Todo tuyo preciosa.

Clove estaba temblando, sentía todos los ojos de las personas sobre ella, y sobre todo los ojos azules de cierto rubio…

**Take me im alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind****  
><strong>**but everything looks better, when the sun goes down...****  
><strong>**I had everything, opportunities for eternity and i****  
><strong>**could belong to the night...****  
><strong>**I, see your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes...**

****Sí, tus ojos, Cato, tus ojos….

******You make me wanna die****  
><strong>**I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die****  
><strong>**And everything you love...right up in the light****  
><strong>**Every time i look inside your eyes...****  
><strong>**make me wanna die**

Cato no se lo podía creer, era su canción favorita, pero era su canción favorita porque es la que había sonado en la radio cuando se quedaron tirados en medio de la carretera…****

**Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that i****  
><strong>**shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise...****  
><strong>**I had everything, opportunities for eternity and i****  
><strong>**could belong to the night...****  
><strong>**I, see your eyes, i can see in your eyes, your eyes,****  
><strong>**everything in your eyes, your eyes...******

**You make me wanna die****  
><strong>**I'll never be good enough...you make me wanna die****  
><strong>**And everything you love...right up in the light****  
><strong>**Every time i look inside your eyes...(im running in the****  
><strong>**light)****  
><strong>**Make me wanna die******

**I would die for you, my love, my love...****  
><strong>**I would lie for you, my love, my love...(make me wanna****  
><strong>**die)****  
><strong>**I would steal for you, my love, my love...(make me****  
><strong>**wanna die)****  
><strong>**I would die for you, my love, my love**

Y era verdad, ella haría cualquier cosa por él, porque le quería.****

**But up in the light...****  
><strong>**Every time i look inside your eyes...(im running in the****  
><strong>**light)****  
><strong>**Up inside your eyes...(im running in the light)****  
><strong>**Look inside your eyes...****  
><strong>**Make me wanna die.**

La canción terminó y todo el Hueso estalló en aplausos, hasta pidieron que Clove cantara otra.

Un tiempo más tarde, podrían haber sido horas, minutos o segundos, no lo sabía, Cato decidió volver al internado.

Cuando estaba entrado por el punto ¨flojo¨ de la cerca del internado vio que Clove acaba de pasar, pero vio algo que no le gustó Coin estaba en la puerta del internado como un sargento.

-Clove, agáchate.- Susurró Cato.

La pelinegra se giró y mirándole a los ojos se agachó.

-CATO HADLEY Y CLOVE KENTWELL ES MUY TARDE PARA QUE SE INTENTEN ESCONDER, VENGAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.- Gritó la directora.

Los nombrados se miraron, se levantaron y rápidamente llegaron donde estaba la directora.

-Hadley, su castigo será limpiar los baños durante una semana.- Después se giró a Clove.- Mientras que usted señorita Kentwell, tendré que llamar a sus padres y cumplirá el castigo con el señorito Hadley.- Dicho esto volvió al internado, dejándoles la puerta abierta, pero ninguno se movió.

Pero Clove empezó a llorar.

-¿Clove? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Cato muy preocupado pero la pelinegra salió corriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya era martes por la mañana, Annie estaba muy nerviosa por el examen de matemáticas que tenía con Enobaria.

-He escuchado que lo va a poner muy difícil.- Comentó Annie muy estresada.

-Cariño, no estés nerviosa que tú siempre sacas muy buenas notas.- Dijo Finnick mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Dicho esto llegaron a la clase, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y el examen empezó.

Finnick, Cato y Gale estaban haciendo el examen en cooperativo, es decir, los tres juntos; Clove que se le daban medianamente bien las matemáticas intentaba ayudar a Katniss como podía, y los tres restantes estaban haciendo un examen perfecto, para eso eran los cerebritos de clase.

Enobaria se dio cuenta de Cashmere y Gloss estaban haciendo el examen juntos descaradamente, así que lentamente se levantó, llegó a sus mesas y les rompió el examen en dos.

Clove no pudo aguantar una carcajada, sabía que Enobaria la había pillado ayudando a Katniss, pero no la había dicho nada.

El examen terminó para unos mejor que para otros.

-El próximo día los tendré corregidos, y por cierto los exámenes son individuales.- Dijo Enobaria mientras recogía los exámenes.

Finnick, Cato y Gale se miraron y sonrieron.

Enobaria, era la mejor profesora del internado, era como una amiga pero que te daba clase, al principio un poco borde pero cuando coge confianza… es una más. Además todos sabían que tenía algo con Brutus.

"_Clove Kentwell preséntese en mi despacho, inmediatamente¨ _Habló Coin por megafonía.

Clove suspiró y se despidió de sus amigos con la mano, pero Finnick la siguió con la mirada, estaba muy preocupado por la pelinegra, cuando se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos vio que Cato también se había quedado mirando como Clove se iba.

-Son sus padres, han venido a verla, porque ayer nos pillaron llegando tarde y… cuando se lo dijo Coin se puso a llorar.- Dijo Cato mirando a su amigo.

-¿A llorar? Parece que está recuperando su alma.- Contestó Finnick muy serio.- Espera, ¿has dicho SUS PADRES?

-Sí… - Contestó Cato asombrado.

-Cato… hay algo que debes saber sobre la familia de Clove…- Dijo Finnick mientras se llevaba a su mejor amigo un lugar más apartado donde pudieran hablar.

Mientras tantos los demás se habían ido a clase.

-¿Y Cato y Finnick?- Preguntó extrañada Magde.

-Pues… no sé…- Respondió Annie.

-Seguro que no querían aguantar este muermo de clase.- Comentó Gale.

Estaban en historia y Gale ODIABA historia.

-Magde, ¿no crees que te pasaste con las preguntas a Clove el otro día?-Preguntó Peeta a su amiga.

-No… bueno si… pero es que estaba segura de que aquel día en el coche de Cato pasó algo.- Contestó Magde.

-Todos sabíamos que había pasado algo, pero si ellos no querían contarlo, no había que darle más importancia.- Comentó Gale.

-Además lo pasado, pasado está.- Afirmó Katniss, para apoyar a su amiga.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Annie?- Preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

-Eh… claro, todo lo que pasó entre ellos es pasado.- Mintió Annie, le había mentido en la cara… para proteger a sus amigos.

Dicho esto siguieron con la clase, unos prestando más atención que otros.

Por ejemplo Annie no se quitaba de la cabeza que le había mentido a su amiga y eso la llevó a recordar que… NO LE HABÍA CONTADO A CATO Y CLOVE QUE CASHMERE LO SABÍA.

En el otro lado del internado Cato estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que su mejor amigo le contaba sobre la familia de Clove.

-Entonces… los padres de Clove, los Kentwell murieron en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía 4 años, y en el coche iban ella y su hermano mayor, Tony, pero se salvaron.- Dijo Cato en alto para poder entenderlo todo.- Se pasaron un año en el orfanato y después los adoptaron, ¿no?

-Sí, pero la familia sólo quería adoptar al hermano de Clove, pero él se negó a irse sin su hermana, así que adoptaron a los dos.

-Y resulta, que la familia adoptiva no quiere a Clove, y sólo querían a su hermano.- Continuó pensando en voz alta Cato.- Entonces cuando Clove tenía 10 años su hermano murió en un accidente en una obra.

-Sí, y los padres de Clove decidieron meterla en el internado.- Terminó Finnick.

Cato seguía sin poder asimilar todo el pasado que tenía Clove, su amada Clove.

-Entonces, cuando dijiste que nunca la amaste, su mundo se vino otra vez a bajo…- Continuó Finnick.

-¿Qué he hecho? Yo solo lo dije por no hacer daño a Magde, pero yo la amo.- Dijo Cato.

-¿Y por qué sigues con Magde?-Preguntó Finnick.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Cato.- Pero… una cosa ¿cómo sabes tú todo esto?

-¿El pasado de Clove?- Cato asintió.- Porque Johanna la conocía del orfanato y a veces se escapaba de casa y bueno… íbamos al mismo sitio a refugiarnos, pasábamos tardes juntos, hasta que Tony venía y se la llevaba a casa.- Respondió Finnick.

-Es verdad… que tú y Clove os conocíais de antes.- Dijo Cato atando cabos sueltos.-Le tengo que decir la verdad a Clove y a Magde.

-Yo primero se lo diría a Magde.-Recomendó Finnick.

-Sí, iré ahora.- Dijo Cato convencido.

Minutos antes de esto en el despacho de Coin…

Clove llamó a la puerta muy nerviosa.

¨Adelante¨ Oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta, cuando entró vio a sus ¨padres¨ sentados y detrás de su escritorio se encontraba Coin.

-Hola Clovie.- Saludó la madre de Clove, con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno señorita Kentwell, hemos estado hablando y me hemos llegado al acuerdo de que, o cambia su actitud inmediatamente o… será expulsada.- Dijo muy seria Coin.

Clove no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese ultimátum, era demasiado para ella.

-Si cariño, a la próxima volverás con nosotros.- Dijo su padre.

Clove tenía ganas de llorar, muchas.

-¿Cariño? ¿En serio? No os merecéis estar aquí, sólo queríais a Tony a mí nunca me quisisteis, hicisteis de mi infancia un infierno, un completo infierno; y claro cuando murió Tony os librasteis de mí tan rápido como pudisteis.- Clove había estallado como una bomba, una gran bomba.

Dicho esto no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y salió corriendo del despacho de Coin.

Coin no se lo creía, era la primera desde que Clove pisó el internado que la veía llorar, nunca lloró en los aniversarios de la muerte de sus padres biológicos o de su hermano, cuando la misma directora la acompañaba al cementerio, nunca, nunca, había llorado.

-Creo que lo mejor, es que me acompañen a la salida.- Dijo Coin a los padres de Clove, no quería a ese tipo de gente dentro del internado.

Al salir de clase de historia…

-¡Magde!- Gritaba Cato desde el final del pasillo.

La nombrada salió corriendo al ver a su novio.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Cato muy serio, lo que asustó a Magde.

Gale había visto toda la escena, y no le gustaba nada, sabía que Cato le iba romper el corazón a Magde, lo sabía.


	20. Chapter 20

Ya era martes por la mañana, Annie estaba muy nerviosa por el examen de matemáticas que tenía con Enobaria.

-He escuchado que lo va a poner muy difícil.- Comentó Annie muy estresada.

-Cariño, no estés nerviosa que tú siempre sacas muy buenas notas.- Dijo Finnick mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Dicho esto llegaron a la clase, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y el examen empezó.

Finnick, Cato y Gale estaban haciendo el examen en cooperativo, es decir, los tres juntos; Clove que se le daban medianamente bien las matemáticas intentaba ayudar a Katniss como podía, y los tres restantes estaban haciendo un examen perfecto, para eso eran los cerebritos de clase.

Enobaria se dio cuenta de Cashmere y Gloss estaban haciendo el examen juntos descaradamente, así que lentamente se levantó, llegó a sus mesas y les rompió el examen en dos.

Clove no pudo aguantar una carcajada, sabía que Enobaria la había pillado ayudando a Katniss, pero no la había dicho nada.

El examen terminó para unos mejor que para otros.

-El próximo día los tendré corregidos, y por cierto los exámenes son individuales.- Dijo Enobaria mientras recogía los exámenes.

Finnick, Cato y Gale se miraron y sonrieron.

Enobaria, era la mejor profesora del internado, era como una amiga pero que te daba clase, al principio un poco borde pero cuando coge confianza… es una más. Además todos sabían que tenía algo con Brutus.

"_Clove Kentwell preséntese en mi despacho, inmediatamente¨ _Habló Coin por megafonía.

Clove suspiró y se despidió de sus amigos con la mano, pero Finnick la siguió con la mirada, estaba muy preocupado por la pelinegra, cuando se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos vio que Cato también se había quedado mirando como Clove se iba.

-Son sus padres, han venido a verla, porque ayer nos pillaron llegando tarde y… cuando se lo dijo Coin se puso a llorar.- Dijo Cato mirando a su amigo.

-¿A llorar? Parece que está recuperando su alma.- Contestó Finnick muy serio.- Espera, ¿has dicho SUS PADRES?

-Sí… - Contestó Cato asombrado.

-Cato… hay algo que debes saber sobre la familia de Clove…- Dijo Finnick mientras se llevaba a su mejor amigo un lugar más apartado donde pudieran hablar.

Mientras tantos los demás se habían ido a clase.

-¿Y Cato y Finnick?- Preguntó extrañada Magde.

-Pues… no sé…- Respondió Annie.

-Seguro que no querían aguantar este muermo de clase.- Comentó Gale.

Estaban en historia y Gale ODIABA historia.

-Magde, ¿no crees que te pasaste con las preguntas a Clove el otro día?-Preguntó Peeta a su amiga.

-No… bueno si… pero es que estaba segura de que aquel día en el coche de Cato pasó algo.- Contestó Magde.

-Todos sabíamos que había pasado algo, pero si ellos no querían contarlo, no había que darle más importancia.- Comentó Gale.

-Además lo pasado, pasado está.- Afirmó Katniss, para apoyar a su amiga.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Annie?- Preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

-Eh… claro, todo lo que pasó entre ellos es pasado.- Mintió Annie, le había mentido en la cara… para proteger a sus amigos.

Dicho esto siguieron con la clase, unos prestando más atención que otros.

Por ejemplo Annie no se quitaba de la cabeza que le había mentido a su amiga y eso la llevó a recordar que… NO LE HABÍA CONTADO A CATO Y CLOVE QUE CASHMERE LO SABÍA.

En el otro lado del internado Cato estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que su mejor amigo le contaba sobre la familia de Clove.

-Entonces… los padres de Clove, los Kentwell murieron en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía 4 años, y en el coche iban ella y su hermano mayor, Tony, pero se salvaron.- Dijo Cato en alto para poder entenderlo todo.- Se pasaron un año en el orfanato y después los adoptaron, ¿no?

-Sí, pero la familia sólo quería adoptar al hermano de Clove, pero él se negó a irse sin su hermana, así que adoptaron a los dos.

-Y resulta, que la familia adoptiva no quiere a Clove, y sólo querían a su hermano.- Continuó pensando en voz alta Cato.- Entonces cuando Clove tenía 10 años su hermano murió en un accidente en una obra.

-Sí, y los padres de Clove decidieron meterla en el internado.- Terminó Finnick.

Cato seguía sin poder asimilar todo el pasado que tenía Clove, su amada Clove.

-Entonces, cuando dijiste que nunca la amaste, su mundo se vino otra vez a bajo…- Continuó Finnick.

-¿Qué he hecho? Yo solo lo dije por no hacer daño a Magde, pero yo la amo.- Dijo Cato.

-¿Y por qué sigues con Magde?-Preguntó Finnick.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Cato.- Pero… una cosa ¿cómo sabes tú todo esto?

-¿El pasado de Clove?- Cato asintió.- Porque Johanna la conocía del orfanato y a veces se escapaba de casa y bueno… íbamos al mismo sitio a refugiarnos, pasábamos tardes juntos, hasta que Tony venía y se la llevaba a casa.- Respondió Finnick.

-Es verdad… que tú y Clove os conocíais de antes.- Dijo Cato atando cabos sueltos.-Le tengo que decir la verdad a Clove y a Magde.

-Yo primero se lo diría a Magde.-Recomendó Finnick.

-Sí, iré ahora.- Dijo Cato convencido.

Minutos antes de esto en el despacho de Coin…

Clove llamó a la puerta muy nerviosa.

¨Adelante¨ Oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta, cuando entró vio a sus ¨padres¨ sentados y detrás de su escritorio se encontraba Coin.

-Hola Clovie.- Saludó la madre de Clove, con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno señorita Kentwell, hemos estado hablando y me hemos llegado al acuerdo de que, o cambia su actitud inmediatamente o… será expulsada.- Dijo muy seria Coin.

Clove no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese ultimátum, era demasiado para ella.

-Si cariño, a la próxima volverás con nosotros.- Dijo su padre.

Clove tenía ganas de llorar, muchas.

-¿Cariño? ¿En serio? No os merecéis estar aquí, sólo queríais a Tony a mí nunca me quisisteis, hicisteis de mi infancia un infierno, un completo infierno; y claro cuando murió Tony os librasteis de mí tan rápido como pudisteis.- Clove había estallado como una bomba, una gran bomba.

Dicho esto no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y salió corriendo del despacho de Coin.

Coin no se lo creía, era la primera desde que Clove pisó el internado que la veía llorar, nunca lloró en los aniversarios de la muerte de sus padres biológicos o de su hermano, cuando la misma directora la acompañaba al cementerio, nunca, nunca, había llorado.

-Creo que lo mejor, es que me acompañen a la salida.- Dijo Coin a los padres de Clove, no quería a ese tipo de gente dentro del internado.

Al salir de clase de historia…

-¡Magde!- Gritaba Cato desde el final del pasillo.

La nombrada salió corriendo al ver a su novio.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Cato muy serio, lo que asustó a Magde.

Gale había visto toda la escena, y no le gustaba nada, sabía que Cato le iba romper el corazón a Magde, lo sabía.


	21. Chapter 21

Cato conducía su moto, mientras Clove iba de paquete abrazada a él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Clove, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían escapado del internado.

-A uno sitio muy especial.- Contestó Cato.

Clove apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Cato y decidió disfrutar del viaje.

Un tiempo después Cato aparcó la moto y bajó de ella.

-Y hemos llegado, bienvenida a la mansión Hadley.

Clove tuvo que pestañear dos veces para creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, era una gran mansión, con un gran, gran jardín.

-¿Es tu casa?- Preguntó una anonadada Clove.

-Sí, y aquí pasaremos unos días, pero antes se lo tengo que decir a mis padres. ¿Vienes?- Preguntó tendiéndole la mano a Clove.

Clove le dio la mano en modo de contestación.

-¡NO ESTÁN POR NINGUNA PARTE!- Gritaba Katniss a sus amigos.

-Kat, tranquilízate, a lo mejor han ido al Hueso.- Contestó Annie.

Ya era por la noche y no había rastro de Cato y Clove, lo único que sabían es que la moto de Cato no estaba en su sitio.

-Pues siento decirlo Magde, pero me alegro de que Cato y Clove estén juntos ahora mismo, es lo que ambos necesitan.- Dijo de repente Finnick.

-No quiero que hablemos del tema.- Contestó Magde muy cortante.

-¿Gale, qué tal estás?- Preguntó Katniss acercándose a Gale que estaba un poco más alejado del grupo.

-Bueno… considerando que me he pegado con uno de mis mejores amigos, que ahora está desaparecido con una de mis mejores amigas y que además le ha roto el corazón a la chica que me gusta, pero que ella me ha dicho que yo se lo rompí primero; pues muy bien no estoy.

-No, no sé qué decir…

-No hace falta que digas nada.

-Pero… ¿estás enamorado de Magde?

-No, únicamente me gusta.

-¿Y quieres tener algo con ella?

-Sí, se lo dije, que yo la intentaría arreglar su corazón, y nos besamos y se fue corriendo.

-Pues eso es que quiere algo contigo pero necesita tiempo, si necesitas algo dímelo, volvemos a ser mejores amigos ¿no?

-Sí, muchas gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal con Peeta?

-Bien…

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes, lo he preguntado por cortesía.

_¨Finnick Odair, le están llamado por la cabina 5¨ _

Sonó por megafonía.

Todos los amigos se miraron y fueron corriendo al pasillo de los teléfonos.

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres Clove?- Preguntó la madre de Cato cuando reaparecieron en la entrada después de estar discutiendo con su hijo.

-Sí, señora Hadley.- Afirmó Clove con miedo.

-Creo que tengo algo de ropa que te puede valer de una prima.- Dijo la señora Hadley mirando de arriba abajo a Clove.

-Gracias.

-Sígueme, arriba.

Cuando subían por las enormes escaleras, Clove miró para abajo y cruzó su mirado con la de Cato, el cual estaba pensando en que no debería haber dejado solas a su madre y a Clove.

-¿Estás saliendo con esa chica Cato?- Preguntó su padre.

-Bueno, es una cosa rara…- Contestó su hijo.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí.

-¿Dónde está Ariadna?- Preguntó Cato para cambiar de tema.

-Hoy tenía un cumpleaños, supongo que la traerán a casa dentro de nada, y podemos cenar todos juntos.

Cato asintió

-Voy a llamar por teléfono, ¿vale?

-Vale, supongo que no habréis avisado en el internado ni nada, ¿no?

Cato volvió a asentir, su padre le conocía realmente bien.

-Hola Finnick.

-¿¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁIS!?

-Tranquilo fiera, estamos en mi casa y nos vamos a quedar aquí unos días.

-Podríais haber avisado.- Se escuchó gritar a Peeta.

-No sabéis el susto que nos habéis pegado cuando no os encontrábamos.- Le regañó Annie.

-Lo siento, pero nos hemos ido sin pensarlo.- Intentó disculparse Cato.

-¿Dónde está Clove? Quiero hablar con ella.- Dijo de repente Magde.

-Se está duchando y cambiándose de ropa…- Contestó Cato casi en un susurro.

-Pues dila que quiero hablar con ella.- Dijo Magde y después se fue.

-Parece que las cosas están un poco… tensas.- Dijo Finnick.- Bueno, después nos llamas otra vez ¿vale?, que queremos hablar con Clove.

-Vale, llamaré a otro para que no sospechen.

-Vale, cuidaos.- Contestó Katniss.

Y se finalizó la conversación.

Annie estaba en la habitación que compartía con Magde muy concentrada haciendo sus deberes cuando Magde entró.

-Hola.- Dijo Annie.

-¿Tú sabías que Cato estaba enamorado de Clove? A que sí.- Dijo Magde en modo de saludo.

-Eehh… sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Soy tu mejor amiga, pero lo peor… ¿por qué fui tan imbécil que no me di cuenta?- Y Magde empezó a llorar.

Annie fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.- Magde, no llores, por favor.

-No… lloro… por… Cato… lloro… por lo… estúpida… que… soy…- Dijo como pudo Magde.

-No, no eres estúpida, mira estúpida soy yo, pensaba que Finnick me ponía los cuernos con la chica que considera su hermana, eso sí que es ser estúpida.- Intentó animarla su amiga.

-Le dije ¨te quiero¨ ¿sabes?-Dijo Magde.

-¿Y? que más da, olvídalo. ¿Sabes que necesitas?

-¿El qué?

-Palomitas, mantas y MARATÓN DE HARRY POTTER.- Dijo Annie muy ilusionada.

-Me parece bien.- Aceptó Magde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Voy a prepararlo todo, tú quieta aquí, ¿entendido?

-Valeeee.

Y Annie salió por la puerta en busca de palomitas.

-Te queda perfecto Clove.- Dijo la señora Hadley al ver cómo le quedaba el vestido a Clove.

Era un vestido azul verdoso muy alegre, con unos finos tirantes, la parte de arriba ajustada y un poco de vuelo en la parte inferior.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió Clove tímidamente.

-Pues vamos a bajar, no creo que quede mucho para que llegue mi otra hija.- Dijo la madre de Cato cogiendo por el bazo a Clove.

-Ariadna, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Clove que no recordaba muy bien el nombre de la hermana pequeña de Cato.

-Sí.

Y ambas comenzaron a bajar la escalera cogidas del brazo.

Cato y su padre estaban hablando tranquilamente en el salón cuando vieron acercarse a las dos mujeres.

Cato no creía lo que veía, Clove llevaba vestido, nunca, nunca, la había visto con vestido o falda, pero la quedaba realmente bien.

-Hijo, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.- Le regañó su madre.

Clove soltó una risita y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Que chica más guapa te has buscado.- Comentó el señor Hadley mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Con este comentario Clove se puso más roja aún y Cato empezó a sonrojarse también.

En ese instante sonó el timbre, y Cato se dirigió a la puerta para abrir a su hermana.

-Hola Ariadna.- Dijo Cato con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡CATITO!- Contestó la pequeña rubia mientras saltaba en los brazos de su hermano para que la cogiera en brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada, que voy a pasar aquí unos días con una amiga.

-¿Es tu novia?- Susurró Ariadna en la oreja a su hermano.

-Después te cuento, porque me vas a tener que ayudar con una cosa…

Katniss estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, pensando en nada y a la vez dándole vueltas a todo.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, se despertó porque Peeta la estaba llamando desde fuera de la habitación.

-Peeta puedes pasar.- Dijo Katniss.

El chico entró en la habitación y estaba realmente sexy.

-Eehh… he pensado que podríamos dormir juntos… como no está Clove…

-Me parece una buenísima idea.- Contestó Katniss acercándose a su novio.

Se empezaron a besar, de manera salvaje y apasionada, porque sabían lo que vendría después.

Con delicadeza Peeta le quitó la camiseta a Katniss y ella a él, poco a poco la ropa fue volando por toda la habitación y se fueron acercando a la cama.

Katniss se tumbó sin dejar de besar a Peeta y ahí unieron sus cuerpos en el acto más salvaje pero también más bonito y placentero.


	22. Chapter 22

-Estaba todo muy bueno.- Comentó Clove cuando ayudaba a la señora Hadley a llevar los platos a la cocina.

-Es verdad mamá, realmente estaba muy bien.- Dijo Ariadna.

-Gracias, Ariadna ayúdame a quitar los platos y Cato, lleva a Clove a dar una vuelta por el jardín y a enseñarla el resto de la casa.- Ordenó la señora Hadley.

Cato cogió de la mano a Clove y se la llevó a la habitación de al lado del salón, donde había un teléfono.

-Tienes que llamar al internado.- Dijo Cato.- Magde quiere hablar contigo, por eso te dejo sola.

Clove tragó saliva y marcó el número de teléfono, diez minutos después Magde estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Magde.

-Hola, compruebo que te ha llegado mi mensaje.

-Sí, entiendo que me odies Magde…

-Calla, y déjame hablar; estaba ciega, pensaba que Cato estaba enamorado de mí cuando lo está de ti, parecía que las únicas personas que no nos dábamos cuenta éramos nosotros tres, yo porque estaba ciega y vosotros por vuestro orgullo.- Magde hablaba en un tono tranquilo pero con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres la única que puede entrar en ese corazón de piedra, y por eso no te odio, no puedo odiarte porque Cato se halla enamorado de ti, pero te odiaré si cortas con él.

-Magde… nosotros… no estamos saliendo.- Dijo Clove con una traviesa lágrima descendiendo por su cara.

-Pues deberíais.

-No creo que sea buena para Cato, todo lo que toco lo destruyo.

-No lo creo Clove, deberías darte una oportunidad a ti misma, y mostrar tus sentimientos. Bueno te dejo, que vienen los demás y quieren hablar contigo.

-Vale, Magde.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

-¡CLOVE! ME TENÍAS REALMENTE PREOCUPADA.- Gritó Katniss cuando llegó al teléfono.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Kat, sí.- Contestó Clove con una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-Pues que sepas que si no vuelves en menos de una semana te tiraré todas tus cosas y acapararé toda la habitación.- Continuó Katniss.

-¡Pero si eso ya lo haces!- Se quejó Clove mientras se reía.- Bueno os voy a dejar, ya hablaremos.

-Adiós.- Se despidieron todos sus amigos.

Clove colgó el teléfono y fue al salón para buscar a Cato.

-¿Ya has hablado con todos?- Preguntó Cato mientras se dirigían al jardín.

-Sí.- Contestó Clove mirando al columpio de madera del porche.- ¿Tú crees que nosotros haríamos buena pareja? ¿O qué solamente nos destruiríamos el uno al otro?

-No, haríamos muy buena pareja.- Contestó Cato con el corazón encogido.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí

Clove acortó la poca distancia que les separaba dándole un profundo beso a Cato, sin dejar de besarse llegaron hasta el columpio de madera donde se sentaron.

-Espera Cato, nos… podrían ver tus padres o tu hermana.- Dijo Clove separándose.

-Entonces traumatizaríamos a mi hermanita.- Contestó Cato abrazando a Clove y recostándola en el columpio.

Unos minutos más tarde volvieron a la mansión porque Clove estaba empezando a tener frío.

-¿Me vas a enseñar tu habitación?

-Vamos.- Contestó Cato cogiendo la mano de la chica.

La habitación de Cato era enorme, tenía hasta su propio cuarto de baño y estaba igual que cuando Cato la dejó en septiembre.

-Guao.- Dijo Clove al entrar en la habitación.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban forradas de pósters de grupos de música y de equipos de fútbol, en medio de la habitación había una gran cama y al lado una mesa llena de cosas, en el otro lado se encontraba un armario empotrado seguido de la puerta del baño.

-No es para tanto, mi habitación mola mucho más.- Dijo de repente Ariadna que había aparecido en la puerta.- Si quieres te la enseño.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en la cama?- Preguntó Cato.

-Quería enseñarle mi habitación a Clove.

-Pues vamos.- Dijo Clove dulcemente mientras seguía a la niña por el pasillo.

La habitación de Ariadna era muy diferente a la de Cato, era la habitación de una princesa, todo de rosa y con un montón de peluches por todos lados.

-Me encanta tu habitación Ariadna.- Dijo Clove al entrar, y al ver esa cantidad de peluches salió casi corriendo a achucharlos.- Adoro los peluches, sobre todo los ositos gigantes.

-¡A mí también me gustan!- Contestó Ariadna.- ¿Te gustan los peluches?

-Sí, mi hermano siempre me regalaba uno por mi cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria.- Asintió Clove un poco triste.

-Pues mañana cuando vuelva de clase podríamos jugar, si quieres…

-Me encantaría pero ahora tienes que irte a dormir.

Cato se había quedado en la puerta observando la escena, no podía creerlo, a Clove Kentwell le encantaban los peluches, eso sí era una novedad.

-Supongo que como hermanos querréis hablar un poco, así que voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa.- Dicho esto Clove le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ariadna y salió por la puerta.

-Bueno… Catito, ¿qué es eso en lo que te tenía que ayudar?-Preguntó la pequeña rubia mientras se metía en la cama.

-Necesito que me ayudes a pedirle salir a Clove de una forma muy bonita, pero tiene que ser una sorpresa.- Contestó Cato.

-Pues creo que ya tengo una idea…

-No lo tienes que pensar ahora, tienes que dormir.

-Vale…

-Buenas noches enana.

-Buenas noches grandullón.

Dicho esto Cato le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y salió de la habitación.

-¿Ya se ha metido tu hermana en la cama?- Preguntó la madre de Cato subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí.

-Le he hecho la cama a Clove en la habitación de invitados, ¿vale?

-Vale, ahora se lo diré.

-Y cierra bien la ventana de habitación, que esta noche va a ver tormenta.

-Vale, mamá.

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha, y cuando se estaba duchando le vino a la memoria que la pelinegra temía las tormentas…

_En verano los amigos hicieron una gran fiesta en la casa de Annie y cuando la fiesta terminó todos sus planes se torcieron, pensaban quedarse a dormir en el jardín con los sacos pero una gran tormenta con truenos empezó, así que tuvieron que quedarse dentro._

_En medio de la noche Cato se despertó para ir al baño y notó que Clove no estaba en su saco; y cuando llegó al baño se la encontró allí muerta de miedo._

_-¿Kentwell qué te pasa?_

_-Nad… -Un trueno sonó y Clove dio un brinco._

_-No te darán miedo los truenos…._

_-No…- Otro trueno, Clove se levantó y abrazó a Cato.-Bueno… un poco…_

_-No pasa nada.- Dijo Cato intentando contener una carcajada._

_-No tienes ni puta gracia Hadley.- Dijo Clove separándose del chico y dándole en el brazo._

_-No te enfades…- Clove había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo, Cato se agachó y la beso.- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?_

_Clove no contestó, únicamente le besó, y los besos llevaron a caricias, y las caricias a quitarse la ropa…_

-Buenas noches Hadley.- Interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Clove en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Kentwell.- Contestó Cato, mientras se tumbaba en la cama y escuchaba como empezaba a llover y una pregunta empezó a rondar su cabeza ¨ ¿cuánto tardará Clove en ir a su habitación cuando empiece la tormenta? ¨


End file.
